Dark Days
by Jenova's Child
Summary: For those of us that liked the original, i decided to bring it back with darker themes, more support, and... you'll find out when you read it hehehehehe For those of you who never got the chance to read the original or just never read this one on wattpad, just enjoy this at your convenience hahaha Y'all enjoy your day!
1. Disclaimers From Axel

Hey guys, its me Axel, and I'm so happy you guys decided to read this wonderful piece of work. Just want to warn you ahead of time, this story contains the following:

1\. Sexual themes

2\. Depression/Angst

3\. Mentions and acts of self harm

Cant say i didnt warn you dearies...enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Depression's A Bitch

I stared out my bedroom window, watching the blood spill from my wrists, mesmerized by the crimson life exiting my veins, the tears of frustration dripping like acid from my eyes. I set the knife down on my floor, not wanting to go to school tomorrow. The very thought of having to re-tell my story to all those people set a rhythm of dread through my very existence.

I'm sorry, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roxas. I'm 5'6", blonde hair, sapphire eyes, you could say i'm attractive. I've been suffering from depression for many years, almost 5 to be exact. I've been cutting for about 2 years, and i still don't feel any better. Its almost like this torrential downpour of suicide and torture ravage my very core.

But ya know what? Today might be different. But then again, why would today be any different from any other school that I've been to? I'll probably get picked on like i do everywhere i go because of my height. I might get raped again like i did at my last school because of my looks and how i talk. I tend to stutter a lot, so i usually don't speak at all, i generally write out my responses. I'm sure one of these days someone's gonna find me attractive, then rape me and leave me to the flies.

Breakfast is the same like it is every morning. I'm usually the first one downstairs, watching my mom make stack after stack of pancakes that i most likely won't eat cause I'm never really that hungry to start out. I usually grab an apple and i'm already walking to school. Most of those pancakes are for Cloud anyway. He's my older brother, and he eats the most out of the both of us. My mom is the most supportive besides my brother. They both understand where I'm coming from, and its perfect to vent to Cloud cause he doesn't talk much, he just listens.

The walk to school was very lonely and bleak, some decaying trees in people's yards, a few broken swing sets here and there. All portraying the idea of a neighbor hood of forgotten childhoods and attractive girls. I didn't even realize i had gotten to school until i looked up and was standing in front of the door. 'time sure flies when you're hating yourself.'

I sat in front of the main office, slumped to my knees, tears starting to form behind my eyes. Why does this always happen when i go to a new school? Cause I'm weak as hell, that's why. I can barely defend myself, but Cloud has been teaching me, and i think i'm learning quite well. I got a little scared when i saw someone standing over me. But when i looked up, i saw a very beautiful young man. He looked to be about my age. Cherry red hair down to his shoulders, stunning jade eyes. upside down tear drops under his eyes. He was tall and wiry, and when he pulled me up from the ground, i moaned slightly at his strength.

He introduced himself with a smile. "Hi there, my name is Axel. Are you new here?"

I nodded shyly, shaking a bit.

Axel smiled lovingly. "That's great. What's your name?"

I tried not to stutter, but that was a fail. "M-m-m-my name is R-r-r-r-roxas."

I was a tad shocked when Axel hugged me, but i welcomed it. "Its ok, i started shaking when i got here too on my first day. But don't worry. Things will get better."

I stared at him for a minute. "Thank you Axel."

Axel guided me into the main office. "Aerith? Are you there? We have a new student."

I heard a door open and saw a woman in a pink dress walk out. "Hi Axel. Who's this?"

I stepped forward to shake her hand. "Hi there. My name is Roxas."

Aerith shook my hand warmly. "Oh you're the Roxas I've heard so much about. Welcome to Twighlight High. Let me get you your schedule."

Aerith walked back into her office and came back a few minutes with a sheet of paper.

Axel pulled an identical sheet out of his pocket and beamed when he saw my schedule. "Holy shit we have the same schedule! This is great!"

I smirked and thanked the Lord i didn't believe in that this boy was in my life. "let's get to my current class."

Axel smirked and took my hand. "As you wish Roxas."

Axel led me down a few hallways and i caught sight of a clock. It was only 7:40, so classes probably just started. I knocked on the door and was told to enter. I walked in on a dozen or so kids staring at my appearance. Guess i put on too much black makeup today. A boy with gray and black hair and an eyepatch stood up and walked over, shaking my hand.

"Hey there bro. My name's Xigbar, I'm one of Axel's friends."

I returned his handshake with a frown. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas."

Xigbar eyed me cautiously, but my nervousness faded a bit when he smiled. " You seem a bit nervous, but dunt worry, you'll do just fine round here."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Xigbar laughed. "Dunt mention it Roxy."

I put my stuff next to Axel's and sat down. "Is he always going to call me that?"

Axel chuckled a bit. "Probably. Once Xigbar gives ya a nickname, it sticks."

I eyed him a bit. "Oh really? Then what's yours?"

Axel smirked. "Firetop."

I laughed aloud. "That fits you perfectly."

Axel held my hand. "Well how bout I call you Blondie?"

My eyes lit up. "I wouldnt have it any other way."

To be continued in Chapter 2!...


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Fly For A Redhead

Takes place 2 days after Chapter 1:

Oh god. If there's anything i hate more than meeting new people, its fucking gym class. I hate having to show my arms, they're ridden with scars and fresh blood. The thought of people judging me in their heads makes me super nervous. But then my face turns to a mask of stone and i decide i don't give a fuck about anything or anyone anymore or what they think.

I looked over as i was getting changed, and my jaw dropped to the floor. Axel was truly a stunning beauty. His chest was perfect, his eyes were subtle, and that... ok i'm getting ahead of myself. Axel's just my friend, he's probably not even gay. Thinking for a few moments made me sink into a depression.

"Hey Roxas."

Oh shit. " H-hey Axel."

"can I drop by your house after school? I would like to talk to you about something."

"oh s-sure, of course."

"thanks." Axel walked out of the locker room.

I was struck dumb for about 10 seconds before i cursed quietly. I thought i saw him staring at my arms. Now he knows about my scars, which made me groan. I really did not want to have to explain this to someone else and have them leave me. I have only known Axel for three days and I just do not want him to hate me. I already hate myself enough...

Someone whistled in my ear and i nearly jumped through the ceiling. Axel was staring at me with a huge grin on his face. I blushed, but that only made him grin wider. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the class. I am so glad I changed my bandages this morning. Cause I swear to every fucking god I know, if one more person gives me that pity look(not real pity like Axel), I'm gonna smash their head in the concrete.

My gym teacher had to be the most scary looking thing I've seen in a while. He was probably close to 6'6", with very broad shoulders. He had hair way longer than Axel's, done up in dreadlocks, which I had to admit was rather cool. His eyes glowed an eerie violet, and it was starting to give me the chills. But then Axel must have noticed because he squeezed my hand gently. I looked up when i heard my new teacher start to speak.

"Now class, my name is Xaldin, and I'd like to introduce someone new."

I almost died right then and there.

He looked at his clipboard. "Is Roxas with us today?"

I sighed. 'Might as well get it over with.' I raised my hand rather timidly.

Xaldin smiled a bit, and it was a tad creepy. "Welcome to gym Roxas." He frowned a bit when he saw my arms.

I laughed to try and shake it off, but i honestly felt like crawling in a hole and dying somewhere.

Xaldin shook his head. "The rest of you know what to do. Roxas, since this is your first day, I just want you to run laps for right now, and then we'll get you situated, alright?"

"yes sir." I was probably a nervous wreck at this point.

Xaldin chuckled and the class dispersed. Axel gave me a concerned look, but i smiled and mouthed 'i'm fine.' Axel chuckled and walked off, and my shoulders sank in relief. Maybe if I'm lucky, Axel would not ask me about them and I can live the rest of my life just fine. But since this is me and I have horrible luck, that most certainly would not happen and I will have to face 20 minutes of supremely awkward silence as I spew half my guts, just to have him hate me so I can bleed my other half later. I shook my head and began running around the track. I really did not know how I was gonna tell Axel.

I was so wrapped in my own head that I did not see someone staring at me while i was running. I turned my head for a second and saw Axel's mesmerizing jade eyes lock with mine and give my a coy little smirk. I tried to re-focus on my running, but was a little too late for that and tripped over a basketball, skidding on the floor. I swear, that was the most quiet and simultaneously awkward things I had ever caused in my entire life. However there are a few that tie for second. I sat up and looked at the floor, a little scared that there was a trail of blood where my arms had been.

"Roxas!"

Oh god. Axel. Now I am scared for real. I could not say anything as I lied there on the floor.

Axel sat me up as half the class meandered their way over to me. "Roxas! Are you okay?"

I smirked at his concern, but then groaned because I was getting a headache. "You dun't have ta yell, Imma be okay."

Axel looked at me like I had three heads. "You need to get to the nurse man, I'm gettin' worried bout ya."

Axel helped me up, cause I do not think I could stand myself. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. This was gonna be fun trying to explain to two people that I do not know well that I cut my arms on the regular. I groaned a bit in dread, Axel holding me tighter, which did make me feel a little better about this whole thing. Now how the fuck I was gonna explain all this to Axel was beyond me, but i think I had a decent plan formed in my head...


	4. 3: After School Savior

5:00pm, Strife residence(Roxas's last name is Strife)

I sat on my bed, nervously waiting for Axel to show up. The more i thought about today, the more I was filled with dread. I kept thinking that Axel was gonna hate me or something for what he saw in gym class. I was gonna tell him, just not like that. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I quickly calmed myself down when i heard Axel's voice at the front door. Then proceeded to freak the fuck out on the inside when I heard him right outside my door. Then panicked when I heard him knock. 'This probably would not end well.'

"Blondie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and opened the door. "Hey Axel."

Axel shuffled his feet a little bit and scratched the back of his head. "Can I come in please?"

"sure."

Axel walked in and plopped himself on my bed, groaning in delight. "This bed is sooo comfy."

I resisted thee urge to kiss him right then. "thanks. So what did you want to talk about?"

Axel sighed. "What happened in gym."

I almost had a breakdown, but pulled myself together. "You saw?"

Axel nodded. "I walked in to see you trip and see the trail of blood on the floor."

I sat next to him and buried my head in his shoulder.

Axel held me gently. "I just wanna know why."

I looked at him. "Really?"

Axel smiled politely. "Yes, really."

I sighed; this was gonna be horrific, but I had to tell somebody. "I tend to cut myself a lot."

Axel cooed and held me close. "Why baby?"

Oh god, I just wanted to kiss him. "because I'm always so fucking depressed and ashamed of myself and nobody likes me and I don't think anyone could ever love me."

Axel held me tighter as I started sobbing. "Now that's not true Roxy. Yer very smart and extremely talented, and there's one person who loves ya."

I look up into Axel's stunning jade eyes, and I lean in to capture his perfect lips. Axel gasps but returns the kiss, threading his fingers through my blonde spikes...

(I think I'll let you guys take it from there hehehehe...)


	5. Ch4: Original Lyrics And Copied Insults

Roxas's p.o.v:

I sat in a corner of the men's restroom, scribbling away in a notebook from my bag. I also happened to be hiding from the school jocks and anyone else trying to beat me up. They constantly "bumped" me in the hallways, calling me "emo freak" and "faggot" and all the bullshit insults you hear on TV, in movies, everywhere I go. Some people are subtle and won't say anything, but I know they're thinking it. So I keep my thoughts on things in this notebook, along with poems and song lyrics I either like or have written.

"Roxy?"

I froze, huddling further in and pulling my sleeves down over my scars.

I heard the footsteps approach closer and I felt my heart rate speed up more. "Roxy? It's me Axel."

I almost didn't believe the voice until I saw Axel's checkered converse peeking out from the wall I was sitting behind.

Axel spotted me and crouched down to my level (though he was still a bit taller.) "Hey, what's wrong? Are they teasing ya again?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, smearing a bit of my makeup.

Axel took a tissue from his pocket and started to fix my makeup, speaking softly as he did so. "I know it bothers you to death, and it pains me to see you hurt like that. But just know that they will get their revenge upon them. I have my sources."

I smiled minutely, kissing his wrist that was hovering near my face. "Thank you Axel."

Axel gave a small grin and hugged me tightly. "Want to go back now?"

I nodded, taking his hand and slowly getting up.

Axel walked with me back to my classroom, kissing my forehead. "Text me if you need me during class."

I nodded and went to sit in my seat.

The teacher have me a softened gaze and continued her lesson. I did my best to concentrate, reaching into my pocket occasionally to grip my phone. I could feel most of the popular kid's eyes on me, sneers on their faces. They were just waiting for class to end, to get me alone by my locker because Axel's was a little bit down the hall. I discreetly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Axel.

Me: Axe, be near my locker after class.

Axel: sure. I'll hide in the empty locker next to yours. My class is ending in a few minutes anyway.

Me: alright. Love you.

Axel: luv you too honey.

I sighed quietly and put my phone back in my pocket, straightening in my chair and refocusing on the lesson. When class was over and we were dismissed, I calmly proceeded to my locker to put my books away. That's the way you look calm when you know you might get hurt but you still want to fake being cool. I saw them come up to me out of the corner of my eye, my breathing quickened a bit until I felt Axel tap the side of the locker he's in. How he managed to fit I have no idea, but it works for the plan we made.

"Hey emo."

I ignored Matt for a bit longer just to piss him off, re-doing my eyeliner.

Matt slammed his hand on the back of the door of my locker, growling. "I said something to you ya fucking maggot."

I replaced my eyeliner in its bag and turned to face Matt and his 'friends.' "I heard you. I also know my name is not maggot or emo freak or faggot or manwhore. My name is Roxas, I'm so pleased to meet you, let's never meet again."

I reached down to slide my books in my locker when I felt a girl's skirt front digging into my ass. "Roxy, you don't need to be with such a freak like Axel. You can be with me and hang out with us and be cool. "

Matt stepped back when Axel practically kicked the door of the locker down, stepping out with a smirk. "Serie, as much as your horn dog boy toys would love to get some of that, we both know that even in your disgusting dreams he'd never be yours."

Axel pulled me from her grip and kissed me briefly. "Besides, natural redheads are so much better than bottle blondes with beach balls for tits."

I winked at him. "Ooh aren't we sarcastic this afternoon."

Axel licked my lips. "Sarcastic but true."

The girl next to Serie made a disgusted face. "Ewww! You guys are so disgraceful to God."

Axel made an "excited" noise, snapping his fingers. "I knew she was a bible thumper!"

I chuckled. "It's alright, God saw her giving a blowjob to the guy she isn't dating and He said there's a special place for her in Hell."

"You little shit!"

Matt held the girl back and got two inches in front of my face. "We'll let you go, only because your boyfriend was here to save you. Next time if he ain't there, you won't be so lucky, clear?"

I nodded with fake enthusiasm. "Clear as crystal Sir."

Matt spat on my shirt and walked away, Serie brushing my hip when she passed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I laughed. "Clear as the crystal my mom puts her cigarettes out in."

Axel laughed. "Agreed. Wanna go eat lunch?"

I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked to the cafeteria. "Sure."

Axel kissed my cheek, a chuckle from my lips as I thought of the reactions we'd get now.

-End of chapter-


End file.
